Festivals
Festival of the Night The Festival of the Night is held in summer and hosted by the Water Nation. It is the traditional lantern festival, where every family brings a paper lantern that they decorated together. The festival starts at sundown on the beach of the Water Nation. Storytellers recount the tales from the Genasi of history as well as the Goddess, Selune. Musicians also perform. Plays are put on, recounting several of the more, action packed, stories. Currently the favored performer for these plays is Lami Malek. After the stories and plays end, the dance starts up, and other, mostly water themed, games are played. At the end of the festival, every family comes together to release their lantern together. This practice is referred to as “Adding more stars to the sky”. Festival of Light The Festival of Light is held in winter and is hosted by the Fire Nation. This festival starts at night, but is so brightly light it looks like day. A huge bonfire is set up in the center of the festival grounds. Every Genasi, regardless of element, that comes to the festival brings a piece of burning wood with them to add to the fire. Performers put on a show. Some Fire Genasi manipulate the fire, changing it shape, size, and color, while other elements perform with flaming torches or fire whips. Other, safer practices like face painting, colored sand art, and ring tosses are also held. This is also an opportunity for glass blowers to sell their sculptures and vases. A ring of fire is light around the dance grounds, so that the performers can jump though it during the traditional dance. This is called “Fire Dancing”, and is only performed by skilled performers, as it can be quite dangerous. Festival of Life The Festival of Life is held in spring and is hosted by the Earth Nation. In the early morning, Genasi put on their best clothing and travel to the forest for a viewing of the new Plumeria blossoms. Traditional picnic blankets are spread on the ground under the Plumeria trees, and everyone gathers together for a relaxing day of light conversation. Many aspiring artists will bring their supplies and spend the day sketching the flowering trees. Musicians will play more, soothing music quietly, so not as to disturb the conversation, as this is a time to catch up with loved ones otherwise not often seen. The dance for the Festival of Life is a much slower dance, especially compared to the Festival of Light or Festival of Fools dances, and is one of the harder ones to get technically correct. However, because of the relaxed nature of the festival, amateur dancers are often eager to try it. Afterwards, the picnic lunch is served, containing many more traditional, and not otherwise prepared foods. Festival Of Fools The Festival of Fools is held in fall, and although traditionally considered the Air festival, is actually not held in their kingdom. This is due to the nature of the festival itself. Instead of being held in any one place, the Festival of Fools takes place all over Carminite. The main point of the festival is to play the most amusing prank on someone and is extremely popular with the younger Genasi. Many of them plan days or even weeks ahead, coming up with more and more elaborate pranks. Work is almost impossible to do during this day, and most people choose to take the day off and join in the fun. The pranks are recorded with magic and the best get shown to an audience in the Air Nation at the end of the day. Whoever’s prank get the most laughter is crowned the King or Queen of the Fools, a title they keep for a year until the festival happens again. For the rest of the day the King or Queen of the Fools is treated like royalty and a feast is held in his or her honor. Harvest Festival The Harvest Festival is held in fall on the festival grounds. The festival is a opportunity for farmers from all over Carminite to show off their crops. Hunters, traders, and other merchants will also bring their wares to sell. Although much of the harvest is sold, Genasi save their very best for the judging. Skilled cooks and farmers will judge the produce and pick several winners. This is considered a great honor. Many farmers will also buy their seeds for next year at this festival, as any seeds bought on the festival are considered “lucky”. After the judging, a cooking competition is held, where the best chefs on Carminite battle head to head for the entertainment of all. A judge will taste the food and pick the winner of the Harvest Festival Cooking Competition. Currently, this judge is Bordon Lambsey. After the competition, the food is shared with everyone. Thanks are given for a successful harvest, as well as any other things the Genasi may have. Festival of the Dead The Festival of the Dead is held in the spring. It is held for two reasons. The first reason is to honor the undead on Carminite. Genasi shed their gaudy, colorful clothing for simple white garments, so that no distinction can be told between them and the undead. Many will also travel to their local necromancers and give gifts to him or her and thank him or her for letting their relatives remain with them a while longer. The undead themselves, do no work on the Festival of the Dead. The families with undead will often participate in their loved ones favorite pastime or prepare their favorite food in a way to keep their spirit alive. The second reason is to remember all that have died that year. Nobles that have died or other important members of society, such as celebrities, will have small ceremonies held in their honor. People who were close to them will have speeches to give to the rest of the Genasi who attend. More personal losses are celebrated by the families of that loved one. Water Genasi will release a paper lanterns into the sea for their loved one. Air Genasi will climb the mountains and release feathers into the breeze. Fire Genasi will light candles. Earth Genasi will plant white or pink Orchids. Lunar New Year Festival The Lunar New Year Festival is celebrated individually with families, as it it a time to think back on and reflect over the year. Accomplishments are celebrated again. Genasi will stay up all though the night recounting the stories of what has happened to them over the year. The Genasi will then gather outside of their houses to wait for the first sunrise of the new year. As the first rays of the sun start to show, every Genasi makes a wish for something they would like to happen to them in the new year. The rest of the day is spent sleeping.